


Supernatural S4 Drabbles

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drafted these drabbles listening to songs on itunes, and then honed them to precise 100 word drabbles.<br/>Thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://bowtrunckle.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://bowtrunckle.livejournal.com/"><b>bowtrunckle</b></a></span> , <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://tahirire.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tahirire.livejournal.com/"><b>tahirire</b></a></span>  and <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted"></span><a href="http://fhionnuiscetine.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fhionnuiscetine.livejournal.com/"></a><b>fhionnuiscetine</b>  for reading and commenting on the previous drafts!</p><p>They are Gen, spoilery for general s4 (not for future eps).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural S4 Drabbles

1\. Sunglassess at Night (Corey Hart) [Gen: Sam, Ruby]

Sam peered at Ruby, trying to discern beneath the pretty, optimistic face, the blackness that almost never swam up to veil her pleasant human surfaces with her true demonic nature.  
Her beautiful, dark brown eyes seemed to melt with sincerity, trustworthiness, faith in Sam, his ultimate success.  
The little knife she pulled from her boot sheath didn't even glitter.  
Her hand didn’t shake as she sliced into her arm, but her lips opened slightly in a gasp.  
She spilled her own blood for Sam, and  generously offered it.  
He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and drank in intentional darkness.

2\. The Way     (Fastball)   [Gen: Sam pov, Dean]

Sam basked as the sun beat down through the windows of the Impala. Dean kept her a/c running perfectly --no reason to be drained and sweaty at the end of a 14-hour haul—the cool air felt like a benediction on Sam’s heated skin.  
They'd left that day before dawn, drunk on the successes of a good hunt, two families saved. Sam wanted nothing more than the road to stretch on forever.  
Dean absently hummed along to the Steve Miller Band, a smile touching his face, his Ray-Bans in place.  
For Sam, at that moment, all was right with the world.

 

3\. The Weeping Song (Nick Cave)       [Gen:  Castiel pov]

Castiel cast his angelic gaze to the mountains, to the seas, to the heavens.  
True to the words of the prophet, the men and women, wailing, begged the mountains to fall on them. Fires raged and no one fought them, choking in the hot dry wind.  
All the while the sun burnt molten in a crimson sky, and a sweet-faced young man smiled and looked on with golden eyes.  
Beneath his fingers, Castiel felt another young man's face, wet to the touch, and with the horrors of the world ranged all around him, he couldn't bring himself to look.

 

4\. Dust in the Wind (Kansas)   [Gen:  Dean pov, Sam]

Sam twitched in his sleep, his eyes darting about under his eyelids, hands grasping his thighs repeatedly in short, aborted movements. Sometimes Dean even expected Sam’s feet and legs to run like a sleeping dog's.  
Dean drove on through the hazy afternoon.   The countryside round these parts was dotted with faded old farmhouses, abandoned outbuildings, rusting farm equipment.   
As the shadows lengthened, Dean drove past an old apple orchard in full bloom.  
The pollen stung his eyes.  
At least that's what he told himself.  
His brother snorted lightly in his sleep.  
Dean kept the Impala on course, heading into twilight.

5\. We Might as Well be Strangers (Keane) [Gen:  Dean pov, Sam]

Dean knew his little brother like the back of his hand.  
Every alias, every trick, every secret prank playing out in advance.  Their shared history was the only home in Dean’s memory, a sunny childhood room kept dustfree by a careful hand.  
Dean could read the silences, the glances, the jump in Sammy’s jaw....  he could even smell Sam's fear, his enthusiasm, or his interest in that kind of girl, brainy, direct, and strapping.  
These days, Sam’s smile was plastic, his eyes patronizing and flat. Dean saw.  
It wasn't Sam's face he couldn't see behind anymore.  
It was his own.

6\. Chain Of Fools    (Aretha Franklin)  [Gen:  previous Winchesters]

Samuel Winchester had been no match for a demon of Azazel's rank and power.  
That green-eyed boy had been the chink in his armor--his baby girl's grown-up son and a ringer for that starry eyed civilian, Sir this, Yessir that....  His grandson, a hunter, a demon killer -- it opened the door of his soul just a crack, enough to let the devil in.  
Soon enough, Deanna was thrown to the floor, and there was a knife in Samuel's heart; John's neck crushed, Mary's word given up.  
The chain stretched on, link after link, not gold, not iron, merely brass.

 

7\. Iron Man    (The Cardigans) [Gen:  Ruby pov]  
Ruby has many intentions toward Sam, few of them pure.  
She almost doesn't recognize the feeling that burns and bubbles up in her breast: compassion.  Ambition, awe, she acknowledges, but Sam is turning himself into someone even he can't recognize, the thing he fears the most, all for love of his brother, in a selfless bid to save the world that the Angels ignore and scorn. Ruby feels for Sam, but it won't be long now till he’s in charge.  And Ruby will stand at his shoulder, trusted or not, watching the whole thing go down, till someone is crowned.

8\. Mach 5 (The Presidents)  [Gen: Dean]

Dean has rubbed her black sides to gleaming diamonds, a real spit polish.  He revs the engine, races the car around the curves, heedless of the precipice.  
The bridge is out!  He guns it!  
The car picks up speed, till it's going nearly 140 mph!  
It zooms off the broken bridge, tires spinning thrillingly in the empty air.  
Hurtling through space, the car flies straight and true to the other side, lands safely, and peels to a halt.  
Dean lifts up the little car and kisses it.  "Awesome," he says, and puts it back in the dirt to go again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
